only you have to understand me, that's all I need
by irayumi
Summary: because boys like you don't fall for girls like me; LouisOC. songfic to taylor swift's 'you belong with me'


Hey guys!

Louis Weasley is one of my favourite NextGen characters, so I've always wanted to write about him. However, most of the story is in the girl's PoV. She's basically the second daughter of Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass and (surprise surprise) she's in Ravenclaw! Hahah I sort of made her a geek too, to break the 'pureblood stereotype.'

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything that is recognisable.

* * *

><p><em>Y<em>_ou're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset__  
><em>_She's going off about something that you said__  
><em>_'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

Angry shouts and screams resounded from the Gryffindor common room. Emerald was just walking down the stairs from the girls' dorm where she just finished her Transfiguration project with Roxanne. Hearing the screams, she decided to flatten herself against the wall, trying to make herself invisible. She then chose to stay there for the rest of the argument, not because she's nosy but only because she's scared and dosen't want to interrupt.

"But I saw you!" a voice insists, "you and that Hufflepuff girl! What was her name again?"

"Lauren Smith?" another voice says.

Emerald tried not to gasp. She recognised both voices at once.

"Yes; her! She was the one! You were snogging her, Louis Weasley! Don't you dare deny it!"

"In fact, that's what I'm doing! I'm denying it, Rhea, I was not 'snogging' Lauren. We were just discussing Runes!"

"Yeah! In an empty, secluded corridor on the seventh floor!"

"Rhea, listen to me, damn it! Didn't you know Professor Artemis wanted me to help her for that Runes project? I told you last week and yet you refuse to listen to me!"

At that point, Emerald shut it all up. She just walked across the common room and down to Ravenclaw Tower, deciding that she had heard enough.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night<em>_  
><em>_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
><em>_And she'll never know your story like I do__  
><em>

Here I am, sitting in the library, it's Tuesday and I feel like studying, even though I think there's nothing else to study for. I take a book off the shelf, randomly selecting one and start reading it. It's how I normally spend my Tuesday nights and personally enjoy spending it in a deserted library. I slip on the headphones I've borrowed from Colette and switch on my iPod, the one Colette bought for me last Christmas. Scanning through my playlist, I decide on 'Say you don't want it' by 'One night only.' After half an hour of uninterrupted reading, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I decide to pull off my headphones and turn around. The person standing there is not someone I'd usually expect.

"Hey, Emerald; mind if I sit here?"

The miracle that is Louis Weasley is pointing to the chair beside mine. He grins as I slowly nod, sliding in the chair next to mine. He leans forward and I try not to blush.

"Hey, uhm, the reason I want to talk to you is uhm, what happened just now," he said, biting his lip.

My mouth slips into an 'o' before I can stop myself and he slowly begins with his explanation.

"I'm really sorry about what you heard, just forget about it, yeah?"

"Sure, I'm forgetting it already."

He laughs, a soft gentle sound and he grins back at me. I feel all my insides melt.

"How come I never realised that you were so funny even though we usually walk to class together?"

"Because we walk with our housemates and they talk so much, I never get to say anything!"

He grins again.

So, we stay like that, until Madam Pince chases us out of the library and laughing, promise to meet up again next Tuesday.

I now have a new reason to love Tuesdays.

* * *

><p><em>But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts<em>_  
><em>_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
><em>_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
><em>

It's the first Quidditch match of the season and Gryffindor is playing Hufflepuff. Rachel, Colette and I are sitting with the rest of Ravenclaw Quidditch team, only because Roy Davies wants the team to analyse Hufflepuff's playing. After all, he reasoned that they were playing Hufflepuff the very next match and it's always good to have some intelligence on the opponent. It's clear which side the Ravenclaw Quidditch team is taking 'cos the team has decided to don red and gold scarves. Well, except Roy, who is still wearing his blue and bronze scarf, insisting that the only House team he'd ever support was Ravenclaw.

I scan the crowd and I see Rhea, Louis' girlfriend among the Gryffindor stands. She's standing and screaming 'good luck Louis' as loud as she can, with an entire cheering squad behind her. It seems that she managed to coordinate her entire House to cheer for their Seeker (not that she needed that much persuasion anyway). I feel my heart sink and turn to Colette to distract myself. It seems that she is completely absorbed in the game; I can't say anything either because Colette's boyfriend, James, is one of Gryffindor's Chasers and he was playing in said match.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I think Louis Weasley has seen the snitch!"

This caused a ripple of gasps among the crowd, mostly disappointment from the Hufflepuff side. Louis suddenly went into a fast dive. The Hufflepuff Seeker, seeing Louis dive, decides to do the same, seeing the snitch as well. The screams of encouragement are getting louder and louder. I feel drowned in all the suspense and the screaming. Both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are at the edge of their seats, praying that their Seeker would win them the first match of the season.

I see Louis' arm stretch out and he has done it. I see his fingers close around the snitch.

It's over.

The screams are deafening and I feel happy for him, too. He looks at my direction and I smile at him. He then flies to where all the Gryffindors are. I feel disappointed but I can't say that I didn't expect this so I say nothing.

While I'm leaving the stands, I decide to look back, steal a last glance at him. However, I regret it almost immediately.

Rhea is in his arms and they're kissing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch.

The tears sting but I let them fall anyway.

It reminds me that I am no more than his friend.

* * *

><p><em>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<em>_  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I don't think I'd ever admit it, but I spent the entire night crying my heart out.

('Coz only now do I realise how hard I've fallen for you.)

* * *

><p><em>Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans<em>_  
><em>_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
><em>_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself__  
><em>_Hey, isn't this easy?__  
><em>

We're here again, in the library. His hair is messy, but I realise I love it so. I reach out to ruffle it and he grins, laughing back at me. We sit there, laughing at all the jokes we make, at our professors and other school/House mates.

"Oh fudge!" he exclaims suddenly.

"Fudge?" I throw him a questioning look and try not to laugh.

"I haven't finished Professor Slughorn's potions essay and it's due tomorrow," he sighs and begins to frantically search for parchment and ink.

I find myself rolling my eyes (such a Colette-like thing to do…) at his attitude. He writes his first few sentences and I can't help but chuckle. Hearing it, he looks up and asks

"Have you finished it?"

"I finished it last week."

"Bloody Ravenclaws," he sighs, biting his lip. Then with a look of utmost seriousness, he adds "no wonder I don't date them."

I shoot him a hurt look and glare.

"You dated Colette."

His seriousness falters for a moment and he laughs out loud. Then, I laugh too, because he's just cute like that.

"I'll help you finish it, Louis."

His eyes light up and his face is full of hope.

"Thanks, Emmie."

I grin and try not to blush as he leans closer to me to let me look at his essay so far.

We stayed up until two in the morning and I nearly fell asleep in almost all the classes the next day but it was totally worth it, because he is the miracle that is Louis Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town<em>_  
><em>_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down__  
><em>_You say you're fine, I know you better than that__  
><em>_Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?__  
><em>

Louis stormed out of Divination. He couldn't take it anymore. Rhea was just too much. Grumbling to himself, he walked down the stairs, playing with his hair along the way. It was just his way of expressing frustration.

Emerald was walking along that corridor. She was reading the Arithmacy notes that she borrowed from Chace. Muttering the spells and incantations under her breath, she couldn't see what was happening in front of her.

They bump into each other.

"Damn!" Louis swears loudly and bends down to pick up all of his fallen books and Emerald's notes.

"Look, I'm sorry, I was just in a bad mood so I didn't see you, yeah?" Louis sighed, while getting up.

Emerald stood rooted to her spot. No words came out even though she realised the one she bumped into was Louis. It hurt to see him so confused, his clear, calm blue eyes looking like they were about to burst into tears. His hair, even messier than it was before. Almost immediately, Emerald crouched down and started picking up all her notes along with Louis.

"Are you okay, Lou?"

He looked up and seeing Emerald's face, he 'jumped' into her arms.

"Emmie, I need to talk to you… about Rhea."

She nodded, saying, "more girlfriend problems?"

He smiled into her shoulder and whispered, "Yeah."

"Do that again, Lou."

"Do what?"

"Smile."

'Because you make all my problems go away with just that,' thought Emerald.

* * *

><p><em>She wears high heels, I wear sneakers<em>_  
><em>_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
><em>_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
><em>_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
><em>

"Hey Emmie! There's a scheduled trip to Hogsmeade this weekend? 'Lette just told me. You're coming right?"

I look at Rachel and send her a weak smile.

"I don't know, Rachel. I'm not sure, you see?"

She walks towards me and puts her arms around me in a gigantic hug. She turns and whispers in my ear, "is it Louis?"

When she pulls away, I feel shocked. Is it really that obvious?

Biting my lip, I nod slowly.

"Cheer up! The signs show that something good will happen soon!"

With those words, she walks away, happily with a grin on her face. I try not to look jealous when I see Roy slip his arm around her waist.

Why can't I have a boyfriend like that?

Somehow, I end up going anyway and since it's cold, I pull my hood up exhale slowly. Seeing the puffy little clouds I make somehow cheer me up. It lets me forget that almost all my friends are here on dates and I am horribly alone. I kick the snow in frustration, only then realising that it's just going to make my bright red sneakers wet. Isn't it weird how you feel lonely in the most crowded places?

"Hey!"

Even though I can't see him, I know it can only be him.

True enough, when we sit next to each other on the bench I find all the loneliness disappearing. We sit there and laugh, as if we were at the library again. He cracks stupid jokes and I can't help but laugh. Even when they're not funny, I can't deny his expectant, childish face. Feeling my cheeks, I realise that they're warm. When he sees me doing so, he laughs out loud and says that my face is as red as a tomato.

Without thinking, I pout.

His eyes widen for a split second and he comes closer to me, until our noses almost touch.

"You're really cute, you know that?"

For a moment, I think he was going to kiss me.

"LOUUUUUUUUUUUUU….IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! What do you think you're doing?"

The shrill voice that I recognise as Rhea Spinner's jolts me from my thoughts. She has her hands on her hips and she looks really angry. I notice that even though the weather is horribly cold, she is wearing an incredibly short dress with leggings underneath and even though the snow looks terribly deep, she paired her little outfit with what I presume to be killer heels. She notices me for the first time and throws me a look of utter disgust. I shudder at the power of her unrelenting gaze.

Louis, sensing the situation, got up and kissed Rhea full on the lips. I tried not to look 'cause the sight hurts my eyes as much as it hurts my heart.

"I'll, uhm… see you, uhm… later, Lou."

* * *

><p><em>If you could see that I'm the one who understands you<em>_  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>

I run as fast as I can and mentally reprimand myself for actually thinking that he would chose me over his perfect, sexy girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Standing by and waiting at your back door<em>_  
><em>_All this time how could you not know?__  
><em>_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Before I know it, I realise I've followed Colette straight to the Fat Lady's portrait. She says the password, (which is _popcorn_, I may add) and drags me in by my right arm. Stumbling into the Gryffindor Common Room, I chose to sit on the sofa while I watch Colette walk into the boys' dormitories to wake up her boyfriend. Minutes later, she walks out with her boyfriend, James, hand-in-hand and exits the room without a second thought. I forget to notice that she doesn't spare a second look at me. I don't care. Colette does this to me all the time, leaving me alone in the Gryffindor Common Room. I know it's her way of saying that I should make new friends. Usually, I leave within seconds of Colette's disappearance but this time; I decide to stay on the couch. I stare at the notes I brought along and I don't think I realise the time that goes by.

"Emmie? Aren't you in the wrong Common Room?"

"Ah."

That's all I manage to say. I haven't managed to talk to him ever since the incident in Hogsmeade.

"But I'm here every other day."

"Really? How come I've never noticed?"

I shrug and continue reading my notes, trying to act nonchalant.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Emmie?"

I try to ignore his voice but I know I can't.

"Emmie? Look at me."

Unable to ignore his pleas any longer, I look up and for a moment, he's taken aback at my tears. He sits down on the sofa right next to me and reaches out to dry my tears. Without thinking, I slap his hand away. He looks at me, puzzled. I can't contain my tsunami of emotions so I get up and ball my fists, holding them back in anger. I glare at him through tear-filled eyes and open my mouth to pour everything I've been bottling up out.

"Don't do that, Louis!"

"Do what Emmie? What did I do to make you cry?"

"What you're doing! Stop giving me hope!"

"What?"

"Louis, you…you have a girlfriend! It's not fair to her if you treat me like this."

"Why? I'll treat you damn well the way I want to."

Shaking my head, I wipe my tears on the sleeve of my sweater. Controlling all my emotions, I say one final sentence before walking out of the Common Room.

"You're a bloody enigma that's so damned dense"

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night<em>_  
><em>_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry__  
><em>_And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams__  
><em>_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

Okay, what just happened?

Why the hell did Emerald just walk out on me?

I fling a pillow across the room and watch it hit the shelves.

Resentment welled up inside me, it was time to choose.

Almost immediately, I think of the Tuesday nights we always spend together in the library. I think of all the times we've joked together about school and all the essays and quizzes she's helped me with; all the assignments that she'd stayed up with me to complete. I think of all the times she's made me smile after all the stupid fights I've had with Rhea. I think of all the little things I've told her, about how she didn't laugh when I told her about my closet fascination with muggle inventions. I think about the time she let me play with her muggle music player (it was called an iBod or iTod, I think) even though it was special to her.

I think about the times I've rambled to her about my family. I think about all the times I told her I was jealous of Teddy, how he got all of Victoire's attention. I think about all the times I've told her I was worried about Domie playing Quidditch professionally and how I wished she would come home soon. I think about the time I told her I was frustrated by James and Fred, how I felt both of them had to grow up soon. I think about the time she only laughed when I told her I used to sort-of fancy Molly and how neat and organised she was.

Then, I think about Rhea.

I think about all the times we've shared a decent snog.

That's it.

Getting up, I race out the common room. I have a girl to get.

* * *

><p><em>Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?<em>_  
><em>_Been here all along, so why can't you see?__  
><em>_You belong with me_

I'm running, as fast as I can and I don't know where I'm going but this time, I don't think I care. All those memories of us in the library are flooding my head and somehow, I know I will never be able to forget a single one.

Really, how dare you, Louis Weasley; for making me fall in love with you.

* * *

><p><em>Standing by and waiting at your back door<em>_  
><em>_All this time, how could you not know?__  
><em>_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Where is she? Where is she? Where is she?

That mantra was repeated again and again in Louis' head. He was going to find that girl, by hook or by crook. Those thoughts filled his head when it finally struck him.

The library!

No sooner had he gotten there, he heard the echoing sobs. Finding a small secluded corner, he leaned forward and stared at the crouching girl. Emerald Nott had reduced herself to a mere ball of hacking sobs and occasional sniffles. He tapped the top of the girl's head and when she finally looked up, he kissed her, silencing all his and her thoughts at the exact same time. When they finally broke apart, he pulled her into a hug so tight; Emerald wondered briefly whether she could ever breathe again.

"Je t'aime, Emerald. I bloody love you and always will."

Her emerald green eyes widened for a brief moment and she managed a weak smile for him.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>You belong with me<em>_  
><em>_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
><em>_You belong with me?__  
><em>_You belong with me__  
><em>

He lifted me up and carried me bridal-style all the way to the Great Hall. It was filled with students who were having breakfast and the air carried the cheerful morning chatter. Almost immediately, I blush tomato-red at the position that we are in. he promptly walks over to the Gryffindor table where he drops me off beside Colette, who has decided to spend breakfast with James and turns to the rest of the school. He jumps on the table and shouts,

"This girl," he pauses and grins, "is mine."

The entire Great Hall is, of course, silenced and Louis grins at me before hoisting me up the table. Then, he leans in for another kiss and that's exactly what we do, kiss in front of the entire school. It takes me a while to realise that the entire school is whooping and cheering but the loudest of cheers are probably heard from James Potter and Fred Weasley. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Rhea Spinner angrily storm away, muttering something under her breath about revenge. I laugh, my first real laugh in weeks and lean in, whispering into Louis' ear,

"you really do belong with me."

He grins back and kisses me on the forehead, "damn right you are."

* * *

><p>Yay! Please review :)<p> 


End file.
